Going under
by carmerion
Summary: Život nie je ľahký.


„_Now I will tell you  
what I've done for you  
50.000 tears I've cried"_

___(Evanescence – Going under)_

Stála pod atramentovo-modrou oblohou a pozerala sa do diaľky. Na nebi nebol ani jeden obláčik. Ani mesiac nebolo vidieť. Len hviezdy. Tisícky a tisícky hviezd žiarili nad jej hlavou. Hľadela na ne, ako ony hľadeli na ňu celý jej život. Nikdy sa o ne nezaujímala. Až dnes. Až dnes si uvedomila, čo všetko zameškala. Čo všetko mohla mať. _Je to predsa také jednoduché! _pomyslela si a chytila sa oceľového zábradlia. Bolo také chladné, ako on... Také chladné, ako noci s ním. Ale to všetko už bolo minulosťou.

_„Screaming, deceiving  
and bleeding for you  
and you still won't hear me"_

Pamätala si ten deň, akoby to bolo včera. Vracala sa domov z práce skôr, aby prekvapila svojho manžela chutnou večerou. Plánovala do detailov, ako bude ten večer prebiehať. Chcela ním vymazať všetky tie nezhody z posledných mesiacov. S láskou pripravovala jedlo. _Hovorí sa, že láska prechádza cez žalúdok... _Tieto matkine slová jej zneli v hlave celý čas, čo pripravovala oblohu na tanieroch. Usmievala sa, keď prestierala stôl a kládla naň dve červené sviečky. Do pohárov naliala červené víno a čakala na neho. Čakala... no on neprišiel. Nechcela si to pripustiť. Nechcela si pripustiť, že je teraz niekde s inou...  
Takmer si vyplakala oči. Bolo jej to tak ľúto... Tak sa snažila. Toľko sa pripravovala. Tak veľmi to chcela... aspoň raz sa nehádať a užiť si krásny spoločný večer.  
Zaspala v kresle, kde na neho stále čakala. Prebudil ju až ráno, aby mu pripravila raňajky. Sadla si oproti nemu a čakala na vysvetlenie. No on si to nevšímal. Čítal ranné noviny a na svoju ženu ani nepozrel. Nepovedal jej ani slovo.

_„Don't want your hand this time  
I'll save myself  
maybe I'll wake up for once  
not tormented daily  
defeated by you"_

Po tvári sa jej spustila slza. A za ňou ďalšia a ďalšia... Teplé slané kvapky dopadali na jej ruky, na chladné zábradlie, na rozbúrenú hladinu rieky po osviežujúcom daždi. _Už nemám prečo žiť! _Nechcela pomoc. Nechcela vidieť ľútostivé pohľady svojich priateľov či rodičov. Nechcela dýchať. Myslela si, že tak to bude lepšie, že nikomu nebude chýbať, že bolesť pominie. Oh, ako veľmi sa mýlila!

_„I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under"_

Chytila sa pevne zábradlia a preliezla. Bledomodré šaty sa jej zachytili o kovový výčnelok a trhnutím si ich roztrhla. Bolo jej to jedno. Aj tak ich už nebude potrebovať. Nebude potrebovať nič a nikoho. Tam, kam čoskoro pôjde, šaty nie sú dôležité.  
Nadýchla sa čerstvého vlhkého vzduchu a zavrela oči. Predstavovala si, aké to tam bude. Je to predsa posmrtný život. Tam človek nemôže trpieť. Tam mu nikto nemôže ublížiť. Konečne sa stretne so svojou malou sestričkou. _Bola to moja chyba... _Celý život sa obviňovala z jej smrti. No ona za to nemohla. Sarah bola príliš slabá. Nemala dobre vyvinutý imunitný systém a stačil jemný úder na to, aby si zlomila kosť. Mala takú veľkú chuť do života, no ten život jej niekto vzal. Tak strašne chcela zažiť aspoň raz to, čo normálne zdravé deti. Aspoň jediný deň sa nebáť, aby si niečo nezlomila, aby niekde nespadla. A Betty sa o to snažila. Snažila sa, aby jej malá sestrička žila normálne. Aby mala všetko, čo ostatné deti. Aby sa mala prečo usmievať.  
No to asi nestačilo. Keď sa Sarah chcela naháňať, Betty jej to ochotne splnila. Preháňali sa po celom dome, všade bolo počuť radostný detský smiech, ktorý náhle ustal. Navždy. Bol to len okamih nepozornosti, no aj to stačilo na to, aby sa stalo nešťastie. Sarah zakopla a zletela zo schodov. Lekár, ktorý prišiel so sanitkou, už mohol konštatovať len smrť. Zlomila si tým pádom väzy.  
Jej rodičia jej to nikdy neodpustili. Vždy, keď sa na ňu pozreli, videla len smútok a výčitky v ich očiach. Preto aj odišla z domu tak skoro. Mala len osemnásť. Vzala si najväčšieho milovníka žien zo školy. Prvé roky boli také krásne... No potom sa všetko zmenilo. Šťastné úsmevy a sladké bozky sa zmenili na nenávisť a každodenné hádky.

_„Blurring and stirring  
the truth and the lies  
always confusing  
the thoughts in my head  
so I can't trust myself anymore  
I'm dying again"_

A teraz... teraz sa konečne zase stretne so svojou sestričkou. _Už idem... _Otvorila oči a pozrela sa na temnú hladinu pod sebou. Myslela si, že je to také jednoduché. Stačí urobiť krok a bude po všetko. Stačí raz vydýchnuť. No nebolo to tak. Nemyslela na tých, čo za sebou zanechá. Toľko smútku, toľko bolesti, toľko nešťastia.

_„So go and scream  
scream at me, I'm so far away  
I won't be broken again  
I've got to breathe  
I can't keep going under  
I'm dying again"_

_Posledný nádych... _Zhlboka sa nadýchla a usmiala sa. Konečne po piatich rokoch sa skutočne usmiala. Bolo to také jednoduché. Jeden úsmev a cítila sa lepšie. Jeden úsmev a uvoľnila sa v nej všetka bolesť. Uvedomila si, že on nepríde. Nikdy nepríde. Bola mu ľahostajná. Dúfala, že pribehne z taxíku a bude ju prosiť o odpustenie. A ona by mu odpustila. _Odpúšťať je ľudské! _To jej raz povedal otec, no on jej nikdy neodpustil. Odpúšťať je ľahké, ale nikdy by nezabudla. Odpustila by mu všetko, čo sa medzi nimi za posledné roky stalo. Odpustila by aj rodičom, že ju nikdy nemali tak radi, ako jej malú sestričku Sarah. Odpustila by každému, len nie sebe.  
Rozhodla sa. Bolo už prineskoro a ona už nechcela čakať. _A na koho? Na hrdinu, ktorý ma vyslobodí zo zajatia? _Pustila sa zábradlia a rozpažila ruky. Cítila, akoby lietala. Akoby mala krídla. Akoby ju nič neťažilo. Bola konečne slobodná...  
Všetku svoju váhu preniesla dopredu a padala... Lenže nepadala naozaj. Niečia silná ruka ju stihla zachytiť za tú jej jemnú alabastrovú. Pevný stisk nepovolil ani keď sa snažila z jeho zovretia dostať.  
„Prestaň! Nestojí za to zomrieť..." povedal muž jemne a snažil sa ju vytiahnuť. Pozrela sa na neho a spoznala v ňom svojho najlepšieho priateľa Paula. Nikdy sa neoženil. Nikdy nemal priateľku. A Betty nechápala prečo. Bol predsa pohľadný, mladý a ani peniaze mu nechýbali.  
„Paul..." zašepkala sotva počuteľne, no zreteľne. Vrhla sa mu do náručia a on ju pevne objal. Túžil urobiť to vždy, keď ju videl, lenže nemohol. _Sme priatelia... len priatelia... _opakoval si stále dookola, keď sa mu Betty zdôverovala.  
„Ľúbim ťa. Nemôžeš ma opustiť," zašepkal jej do ucha a silnejšie ju objal. Konečne sa cítil šťastný. A nielen on. Aj Betty. Hoci jej po tvári stekali slzy, usmievala sa.  
_Raz tú rieku prekročím a dostanem sa na druhý svet. Ale nie teraz..._

_„I'm dying again_  
_going under_  
_I'm going under"_  
_(Evanescence – Going under)_


End file.
